Vincent Family Thanksgiving
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Double D and June are making their family Thanksgiving set when Ray-Ray decides to visit the family with a school friend as his guest to celebrate the holiday with. Though, to June's surprise, Ray-Ray's significant other is a dragon named Haley Long, younger sister of American Dragon: Jake Long.
1. Chapter 1

"I think it's great that Mom and Dad get to finally have some time off from work to spend more time with us." Layla smiled to her twin brother as they were walking out of their school to catch their ride home and would have a few days off school due to Thanksgiving.

"Yeah, they promised to let their fellow workers handle it." Devin was very excited about that. Due to their father Double D being a doctor and their mother June being a police officer, they rarely got to see their parents and were often babysat by their godmother/nanny.

"Hey, guys," June was in the school driveway and smiled to her twin children. "Ready to go?"

"You bet!" Devin and Layla cheered.

"Good, cuz I'm takin' you downtown." June had a teasing evil smirk, she was just kidding with them and using her bad cop technique.

Devin and Layla rolled their eyes slightly, but went into June's car as she left the squad car back at the station for someone else who may need it. June got into the driver's seat and hooked up her seat-belt and made sure Devin and Layla did too before she would drive off. When they did, she drove and took them home to have their Thanksgiving break like all the other students in school systems.

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot," June spoke up as she drove them home. "Your Uncle Ray-Ray is coming over for dinner. I hope that's okay."

Devin and Layla looked very excited now.

"What about Great-Ah Mah or Uncle Dennis?" Devin then asked.

"They're afraid they can't make it, but Uncle Ray-Ray is for sure coming," June promised. "Your Grandma and Grandpa Vincent are gonna try to come though."

"Aren't they the ones who gave us calculators for our birthday?" Layla sounded unimpressed.

"Yes, dear, I'm sorry that Grandma and Grandpa Vincent aren't as creative with their gifts as Great-Ah Mah." June mumbled.

"It's not your fault, Mom..." Devin cooed.

"Also, your Uncle Ray-Ray had told me he wants to bring a guest with him from school." June then remembered to add.

"Who's the guest?" Layla was suddenly interested. "Is it one of the original Te Xuan Ze's?"

June tried to make sure that was quiet and gave a shrug. "I doubt it... He just said it was one of his school friends... He sounded like he was in love though," she smirked slightly. "I think Ray-Ray finally found himself his special someone."

"Eww..." Devin grimaced.

"Aww~" Layla beamed. "How romantic!"

"The friend's a girl then, right, Mom?" Devin asked.

"Of course, I can't remember her name right now though, but good on him." June smiled for her younger brother as they got home.

* * *

The twins happily got out of the car, collecting their school bags and rushing to the door as it was unlocked. That meant their father had to had been home then. He was indeed, he was decorating the house in a Thanksgiving theme to keep the spirit alive for the family.

"Daddy!" Layla and Devin rushed to their father.

Double D turned around and smiled as he saw his twin children. "Good afternoon, my children, and how was school today?" He bent down to their height.

"It was cool, Dad, we all talked about what we're thankful for." Layla smiled as Devin nodded in agreement.

"And what are you two thankful for?"

"That we have parents as cool as you two and we would never trade you for anyone else in the world." Devin replied.

"Aww..." Double D and June were touched by their children.

"How lovely, why don't you two get started on your homework and I help your old man decorate for your grandparents and uncle?" June suggested.

* * *

The twins didn't want to do homework riht now, but it would probably be best to go now and get it over with, even if they had about three days off from school. That way, it wouldn't interfere with their dinner and relatives visiting.

"Hey, handsome." June smirked, kissing Double D's cheek.

"Hello there, ma'am," Double D winked as he continued to rummage through a box to decorate with. "Care to help?"

June chuckled a bit. "I'll see what I can do."

Double D and June then spent the day decorating. June never celebrated Thanksgiving until after she got married to Double D since her family was Chinese and Thanksgiving was an American holiday. Double D was telling June about his childhood Thanksgivings and how rare it would be for his parents to be home by then due to how busy they almost always were.

"Remember, call me Eddward when my parents are here," Double D told his wife as they finished up. "They understand if friends call me Double D, but now it's kind of customary."

"I understand," June nodded. "Your mom still refuses to just call me June, she's always calling me 'Juniper'. Not even my crazy, scheduled friend Jody called me Juniper."

Double D chuckled. "I remember that one time you were all going to the movies and she mentioned how she really didn't like being late and the screen wasn't even turned on by then."

"Yeah, Jody's always obsessed with schedules and being perfect, at least she wasn't annoying about it." June had to admit.

"Your friends were always so interesting... Except for that Marcus Connors." Double D remembered that moment when June was going to date the first boy she had a crush on.

June sighed. "Yeah, he was my dream boy back then until I met you... Then when we shared that kiss in the high school hallway, I knew you were the one for me."

"Eddy always said it was because you're tons of fun and I'm no fun at all." Double D shook his head.

"I love you anyway, dear..." June found herself really attracted to her husband right now as she fumbled with his shirt collar a bit.

Double D's face turned red as sweat dribbled down his face and he smiled nervously. "N-Now, June, the twins are home right now, we can't do this..."

"Just tell them you're helping me prepare in the bedrooms, more specifically ours..." June smiled to him charmingly.

"Erm, right then..." Double D chuckled sheepishly, then weakly walked with her to their bedroom.

* * *

Layla and Devin did their homework the best they could. Luckily they were almost as smart as their father, so they knew a lot for their ages and were often asked to be moved up a couple of grades like the former boy genius Dexter, but they didn't want to leave their friends behind. They were still given a bit of tougher assignments to challenge them from their teacher, but not in a way to hurt them, but to give them more of a chance to expand their knowledge.

"Done." Layla said as she closed her school binder.

"Me too," Devin walked over to her. "This is gonna be a cool Thanksgiving. Uncle Ray-Ray's comin' and he's bringing someone with him... You think they'll have presents?"

"They should," Layla laughed a little. "It's required by law that any relative visiting must have presents for the kids at home they are coming for."

"Oh, yeah, totally." Devin chuckled.

"But don't just come right out and ask them, Mom and Dad say it's rude to do that."

"Right then, let's just hope Uncle Ray-Ray and his guest remember, otherwise Grandma and Grandpa Vincent might give us something like type writers."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Devin and Layla were fast asleep in their beds, very excited about Thanksgiving coming up. However, June had to wake up early, like every morning on Thanksgiving to prepare the turkey and the meal so they could all spend the day eating their early dinner in the afternoon and would watch the parade together which was followed by a dog show no one watched as soon as the special guest of Santa Claus would appear. June got a head start in preparing the meal like she was taught how to with her husband and mother-in-law's help while her twin children happily watched the parade.

"Who do you think Uncle Ray-Ray's special guest is?" Devin made conversation with his twin as they waited for commercials to be over.

Layla paused to think of her own guess. "Hmm... Maybe Monroe?"

Devin laughed. "Monroe lives with Great Ah-Mah though!"

"Yeah, but it'd be a surprise." Layla reminded him with a laugh.

"Good point," Devin chuckled, then went to think for himself. "Maybe he cloned himself so we can BOTH have those dragon rides." He suggested, to be more in touch with family history with the Te Xuan Ze, Ray-Ray gave his niece and nephew dragon rides as opposed to pony rides as he'd get on his hands and knees and gallop around June and Double D's living room floor.

"Awesome!" Layla liked the sound of that. "I hope he remembers to give us presents too."

"Yeah!" Devin agreed happily.

"Now, Devin and Layla, I expect you to be nice when your Uncle Ray-Ray comes and not demand presents from him, and/or his special guest." June reminded the twins as they sounded slightly greedy.

"Yes, Mom..." the twins droned as they had been found out.

"That's better." June smiled then and went back to cooking.

"Salutations, my children," Double D smiled as he came in. "How is the parade?"

"Pretty cool as always, I just wish we could be there in person, it'd be awesome!" Devin beamed.

"Really awesome!" Layla added.

"Juniper, my dear, when is your brother and his guest to come?" Double D asked.

June checked her watch. "Should be 15 minutes before dinner gets started."

"Sounds lovely," Double D smiled. "I hope your brother's guest loves your cooking."

"I'm sure he or she will, I just wished Ray-Ray at least told me," June shrugged with a smile. "Ah, well... Whoever they are, I'm sure it'll be fine."

* * *

15 minutes later, the doorbell rang at the Vincent front door.

"I'll get it!" June called, then went to the front door of her house, grabbed the doorknob and opened it to see her younger brother. "Ray-Ray!"

"June!" Ray-Ray happily hugged his sister, gently squeezing in the hold due to how long it had been since they last saw each other. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"Yeah, same here," June chuckled, then backed up a little in the hug. "Where's your guest?"

"Ah, yes," Ray-Ray stepped aside as Double D came to see the guests. "Double D, June, this is one of my friends from school... Haley Long..."

An Asian-American girl stepped in, she had wavy dark blue hair with purple clothes and waved. "Hello!"

"Greetings, Haley, it's nice to meet you." Double D smiled.

June just stared at the guest. "**DRAGON!**" She yelled, then slammed the door on Ray-Ray and his guest.

Both of them blinked and looked at each other.

"I think she likes you!" Ray-Ray smiled to Haley, who rolled her eyes in response.


	3. Chapter 3

"June, what has gotten into you?" Double D demanded, very surprised at his wife's actions.

"Double D, you don't understand, that girl is Haley Long," June replied. "She's a dragon!"

Layla and Devin looked confused.

"Mom, she doesn't look like any dragon we know..." Layla murmured.

"Yeah, she doesn't have scales, claws, or fire breath..." Devin added.

June sighed at her family. "I know she doesn't really look like one, but she is! Trust me, I know these things. Ah-Mah is rivals with Lao-Shi."

"Who's he, Mom?" Devin asked.

"Lao-Shi," June repeated the name. "He's a powerful dragon master in New York, he mentored his grandson, Jake."

"Jake Long?" Double D sounded familiar.

"You know him?" June looked to her husband.

"Yes, actually, you see, the school year after I had Greta as a pen pal from Rolf Kemplis's homeland, I got one from New York named Cleopatra Carter," Double D explained. "She mentioned she had a sister named Trixie who often went on adventures with her friends Jake and Spud. Funny thing though, when I got to spend the summer at Cleopatra's house, I never actually saw this Trixie girl..."

"Whoa, was she related to Queen Cleopatra?" Layla noticed the girl's full name.

"We may never know." Double D looked to his daughter with a smile.

"Anyway, back to my point," June spoke up again. "You guys know I fought monsters back in Orchid Bay before I met your father... You should know monsters are to be sworn enemies, and Ah-Mah was rivals with Lao-Shi, a great dragon master!"

"Did he teach Haley too?" Devin asked.

"Well... No..." June said softly. "I heard that her dragon mentor was a woman named Sun Park who refused to be called 'Ms. Park'. She almost got killed in a great match."

"June, you don't know, Haley could be unlike her brother and grandfather," Double D tried to soothe. "You should never judge people because of their heritage..."

June sighed to him. "I know, Double D, but..."

"Please, June, for the children..."

June looked from him and looked down to their twins. Devin and Layla looked like they wanted to give Haley a chance. June looked at them, giving their puppy dog looks to her. June blinked and sighed, giving in.

"Alright... But I hope you're all right..." June smiled to them, though her gut was telling her about the bad vibes from Haley.

* * *

The whole Vincent family then smiled and opened the front door to let Haley and Ray-Ray inside their home for Thanksgiving.

"Hey, Ray-Ray!" June smiled at her little brother.

"Hey, June." Ray-Ray still smiled.

Haley looked insulted. "Why did you slam the door on us?"

"Never mind that, come on in," June pushed the younger adults in. "Dinner's just about ready. Haley, these are our twins, Layla and Devin."

"Oh," Haley smiled down to them and waved at them. "Hello."

"It's very nice to meet you." Layla and Devin greeted friendly, remembering their manners.

"Nice to meet you too," Haley smiled and got down on one knee to their height. "Do you want me to become your 'Aunt Haley'?"

The twins looked to each other, not sure how to respond to that.

Haley chuckled. "I love little kids... I was an adorable little kid."

"You really were," Ray-Ray smiled. "I've seen pictures... Were you a Daddy's Girl?"

"I was more close with my mom, but yeah, I loved Dad too of course," Haley smiled back at him. "It was hard to keep our dragon identity away from him..."

"How'd he take it when you all told him?" Ray-Ray asked.

"A lot better than we thought, though he still calls my brother 'Jakers'." Haley giggled at the nickname.

June still glared at Haley, not wanting to trust her, but did her best to be polite for her family's sake. Double D went to Haley and Ray-Ray.

* * *

"So, Haley, how did you and Ray-Ray meet?" Double D asked.

"It was actually kinda forced," Haley had to admit. "Grandpa called and told me that there was this Magic Class program that was hidden from mortal students... I decided to take it."

"And I happened to find out about it too," Ray-Ray added. "There aren't a lot of us in the Magic Course in college, but the master assigned partners... And that's how I met Haley."

Haley smiled at that memory. "You were so nervous... You didn't seem like you knew what you were doing."

"Well, since June was the Te Xuan Ze and I could see the monsters and talk with Monroe too, I kinda didn't have a lot of experience..." Ray-Ray shrugged. "I felt like her sidekick though."

Layla raised her hand. "We have a question."

"Go ahead, sweetie." Haley allowed her to ask with a smile.

"You're a dragon, right?" Devin pointed to Haley.

"Yes, I am, just like my brother and grandfather." the Asian-American girl nodded.

"If you guys had a baby, would it be a dragon and monster fighter?" Devin added to his sister's starting of the question.

"I'm afraid not," Haley shook her head. "The dragon gene actually is supposed to skip a generation. So while I became a dragon like Jake and Grandpa, Mom didn't have the gene."

"What if the gene breaks and your baby becomes a dragon?" Layla asked.

Haley shrugged. "I dunno... That'd be interesting though."

"You guys want us to have a baby?" Ray-Ray smirked.

"You guys like each other, when grown-ups like each other, they have babies." Layla replied.

Haley and Ray-Ray then laughed.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, buddy." Ray-Ray smiled.

"It'd be nice though..." Haley smiled innocently, twirling a finger through her dark blue hair.

"DINNER!" June called, rather strictly.

"Oh, we better get movin'," Ray-Ray chuckled, sensing tension in his sister's voice. "Come on, slow pokes." he teased his niece and nephew.

Layla and Devin laughed, following him. Haley smiled and came too into the Vincent family dining hall. Haley smiled as Double D helped June get the food ready to put on their plates and nosh upon their Thanksgiving dinner. June smiled to them all, then started to carve the turkey.

* * *

"Oh, June, would you like some help?" Haley offered. "I'd more than happy to help."

June glared at her. "No thanks, I got this..."

Double D sensed the tension, but said nothing to his wife. "So, Ray-Ray, how is your training coming along?"

"Pretty great, I had practice for when I filled in for June a few times," Ray-Ray smiled. "Ya should've seen it..."

Layla smiled at her uncle. "I wish we could've been born then..."

"Maybe Ah-Mah could tell you guys," Ray-Ray smiled. "Monroe too."

"I'd love to hear too." Haley chimed in.

June glared at her for that.

"It would be nice of you to meet the family that way, Haley, since you're becoming one of the family yourself." Double D approved.

"Really?" Haley's eyes lit up. "You think I could become part of the family."

Ray-Ray scooted closer to her. "Only if you wanted to, babe..."

Haley blushed, feeling accepted, then suddenly felt large thump from the turkey slammed onto her plate.

"Here's your piece, Haley..." June snarled.

"Um, thank you, Juniper, if I may call you June..." Haley smiled, a little nervously.

June's brown eyes were filled with hate for the dragon girl. "Whatever..."

Double D, Layla, Devin, and Ray-Ray frowned at the way June was treating Haley. It was now time to say a prayer before eating, saying what they are thankful for, and finally eating.


End file.
